Runika Zenanen
Character First featured in Devastation of Indines. ''Quotes: *"If it weren't my job to arm the kingdom, I'd be keeping every last one of these for myself." '' *''"If you could do me a favor–just hold this auto-deflector and stand there in the center of the gun array." '' *''"I win! I win! That was fun, let's play one more." '' *''"Udstad, I swear I'll deactivate your speech runes if you don't keep your comments to yourself." '' *''"You can't build that here! This is a protected research site! Just wait until the King hears about this!"'' * "It seems like you made one critical mistake--you forgot that I always win!" * "You know I can't stay mad at you, you big stone dummy." Story Runika is a prodigy of Artifice–the art of creating and refurbishing enchanted weapons and armor. Appointed at a young age as the Chief Artificer of her kingdom, Jeffreys, Runika developed a fascination with archaeology, and travels the world searching for ancient technologies to restore. Like any mechanic, Runika’s first response to any problem is to try and fix it. She has trouble accepting that problems she encounters may not be fixable or are beyond her control. At an ancient ruin, the Tomb of the Dragon King, Runika discovered that the seal binding the Dragon King Greyheart was weakening, and that without interference, the monstrous tyrant would break free again to enslave the world. Beseeching her king Alexian XXXVII for military force to dispatch, she was given permission to build her own volunteer force. With the help of her sole volunteer, Eligor, she heads out on a journey to confront the Dragon Queen and stop her plot to free Greyheart. Plotline during Devastation After uncovering a plot to release the Dragon King Greyheart, Runika embarks on an adventure to prevent the return of the Dragon King. After finding the materials she needs to refurbish her dragonslayer-class golem, Udstad, and a bunch of friends and allies to help on her quest, she confronts the Dragon King. However, after this fateful meeting, she learns of an even more sinister force at work in her world... Future Adventures After her adventures fighting the dragons, Runika works together with the Planestalkers to create a ship capable of sailing between the different planes. With some of her most trusted allies, and some new friends as well, she sets off for new adventures in the worlds beyond Indines. 10 Facts about Runika: #She has two brothers, Morius and Koul, both older, who are married with children. She has one younger sister, Iona, who is engaged. Her parents are retired, and Morius and his wife have taken over the bakery and now take care of her parents. #All of her gear is hand-made by Runika herself, modded from leather armor. She fashioned all the mechanical and metal parts of her costume herself, including the glass in her goggles. #As a young girl, she wanted to be an artisan, and learned glassblowing and jeweling from a local master. #Her family owned a bakery, so she’s an expert cook as well. When she was younger, she used to invent new recipes for her family’s bakery. #She studied Artifice and Enchantment at Argent University. Though not great at casting magic, she understands the theory well enough to enchant gear in her laboratory. #Her family and very close friends call her ‘Runie’ for short. #Her hobbies include playing board and card games, as well as reading light fiction novels. #She drinks lots of coffee, and one of the most common chores she has for interns is cleaning out her coffee maker in the Armiger’s lounge. #Her position as Chief Armiger gives her the effective rank of Colonel in the Jeffrian military. #She is good friends with Grand Marshall Kaitlyn Van Sorrel and with Magister Sarafina Vanedran. Both she and Kaitlyn studied in a research group under Sarafina several years earlier. Personality: Introverted, Inquisitive, Single-minded Personal Possessions: Her airship, Skyfish; The golem she is refurbishing, Udstad. Likes: Testing new inventions, indoor sports, Willati technology, working on Udstad Dislikes: Her job, war, tomb raiders Appearance Runika's artifacts and clothing style give her a steampunk aesthetic. Powers & Abilities Genius artificer, able to craft wondrous technology. Relationships *Escorted by -> Eligor *Works for -> Alexian *Wants to stop -> Adjenna *Built -> Aria, Udstad Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Runika has several artifacts which she can tinker with and overcharge for improved effects. Strikers *Runika's Striker card can both hurt and heal. Cameos *BattleCon for iOS: Tutorial Gallery Runika.jpg|Avatar RunikaALT001.jpg|Alternate Artwork by Fabio Fontes Runika1.jpg Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Artifact Cards Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: Runika's Tinker states that the activated artifact cannot be deactivated if she was hit during this beat. Is this meant to be an if or a when? ::A: This is meant to be a "when". (Official FAQ) *Q: Can Runika deactivate an artifact with Channeled that was activated with Tinker that beat? ::A: Yes. They are her artifacts. Ultimately she gets to decide which of them she deactivates. (Official FAQ) *Q: When using Artifice Avarice do I get the 'Active' and 'Overcharged' effect of the artifact I choose to overcharge? ::A: Yes, indeed. You gain both effects and the overcharged artifact isn't removed from the game either. (Official FAQ) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers